Quest:The Old Cathedral
General Information The Old Cathedral is an almost ruined building in the riverport city of Mirgspil in Western Tysa Map This map only shows the upper level. Legend * Blue - Cathedral entrance (Safe) * Light Green - Level exit * Dark Green - Guardians Text Directions * Location 1 ''' Center of the cathedral. SAFE spot. All other locations are given from this point. * '''Location 2: Guardian 1 Three West, Two North, Two East, One South, One West * Location 3: Guardian 2 Three North, One East, Two South, One East, One North *'Location 4: Guardian 3' Three South, One West, Two North, One West, One South * Location 5: Guardian 4 Three East, One South, Two West, One South, One East * Location 6: Next level Three South, Two East In the lower level, all East Walkthrough You must defeat all 4 guardians to open up the path to the lower level (see directions below). It's quicker if you follow the suggested order: NE, NW, SW, SE. The lower lever is a straight line. Random Enemies * Ghoul Lord - 3+ at MR 62 - ~35 SP * 1-3 Decaying Corpses - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP * Greater Ghoul - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP * 1-3 Robed Skeletons - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP * 3 Roaming Skeletons - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP Fixed location enemies * NE enemy: 4 Skeletal Priests - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP * NW enemy: Skeletal Acolytes - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP * SW enemy: Skeletal High Priest - 3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP * SE enemy: Skeletal Arch Priest - 3+ at MR 62 - 40 SP Final chamber If you try to flee, you'll encounter 6 skeletons (3+ at MR 62 - 30 SP). After that you'll face the chief necromancer. You can * Shoot him with Archery - Skill check. 8 XP to Archery and your enemy flees. * Use Telekinesis * Use Destruction * Charge forward and attack the necromancer: Once finished the confrontation, you'll find a dagger in the chamber. Either: * Dagger of Dark Dreams * Dagger of Nightmares * Dagger of Waking Dread Then you're free to take up some loot, but you'll be interrupted by a thief woman, Nespii. You can: * Use Telekinesis: * Use Fortification: * Use Diplomacy: Skill check. 8 xp to Diplomacy and you proceed with the fight. * Attack her: Nespii the Thief If you subdue Nespii instead of killing her, you get access to a short adventure called So We Meet Again. 3+ at MR 62, 25 SP After this fight, follow the story for your final rewards Rewards * 4 Kepbekk Elixirs from the magistrate * Tattered Brown Cloth * 8 experience to Archery, 16xp to Telekinesis/Destruction if you use it * Dagger of Dark Dreams, Dagger of Nightmares or Dagger of Waking Dread * 8 experience to Diplomacy/Telekinesis/Fortification if you use it for the thief * 1000 gold and 256 general experience for completion. Category:Item Quests